darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Song from the Depths
Song from the Depths is the 182nd quest released in RuneScape. It takes place around Rimmington, where the men of the village have been afflicted with a sleeping sickness and the current hero, the mysterious Raptor, is too brutal and reckless to be depended upon. It is a members only, novice level quest with no requirements and is the third fully voiced quest, after One Piercing Note and Let Them Eat Pie. The town of Rimmington received a graphical update with the quest's release. The quest is a prelude to the Queen Black Dragon boss, which was released one week later. Official description Walkthrough Rimmington sleeps Begin by speaking to Lucille, whom you'll find in the house west of the Rimmington well. She will be trying to wake up some men, who are apparently muttering about the same things and cannot be woken from their sleep. One of these men is her husband, Waylan. Offer your help and she'll accept, but also mentions that the "Raptor" came earlier to offer help. Lucille gave the Raptor a Restless Sleep potion that allows one to enter the dream world, which the Raptor readily took and drank. Lucille requests that you do the same, as the Raptor's methods of problem solving are not exactly safe and measured and she is quite afraid of him. Dreaming souls Lucille will now give you a Restless sleep potion. Drink it and you will enter a dreamlike, foggy state – your screen will change somewhat, but you'll still be in Rimmington. Be aware that wandering too far from the quest area will wake you up and you'll have to head back to Lucille for another potion. Leave the house and you'll see souls of men walking away. Follow them north and then east to a cave entrance. Enter the cave. The Cave Continue over the bridge in the cave. A Haunting Voice will begin recounting a tale to you, followed by the growl of the Raptor. After the story, continue through the cave to find an irritable Raptor, who claims that it's too late to save Waylan, and that the player cannot stop him. The Haunting Voice will call for the men to hear her story, to which the Raptor obliges and goes after her. Follow him through the door. You'll now find yourself in a maze. The Haunting Voice will help you find your way by singing, or you can just follow the souls into the right entrance. Follow the hints to proceed: Head through the north then through the west doors. Now south, then east. If you go through the wrong way often enough, you'll find dreaming souls walking through the correct pathways. Once you're through the maze, follow the dreaming souls through another door to a cutscene in which the souls will walk through a doorway that disappears. File:SFTD caves.png|The cave where you follow Waylan's soul File:Waylan's soul.png|Waylan's soul File:SFTD Room 1 Symbols on floor.png|The spirits walking towards the next room Symbols on the floor A percentage bar will be shown at the top of your screen; you must make it reach 100% for the door to open. To do this, you'll have to find two more symbols that look like the one you stepped on during the cutscene: * You'll find one in the northeast corner of the room, two steps south of the north wall feature and two steps east of the large fissure in the ground. * The other is in the northwest, just a bit southwest of the wavy-looking part of the ground. A doorway will form in a random corner of the room, (it's different for everyone) . Enter it and you'll have to find three more symbols: * West of the central fissure. * West of the northern fissure. * Between the central and eastern fissures. (South of the wavy-looking part on the ground next to the eastern fissure). With every symbol you find, the Voice will tell you a little more of the story. Another doorway will appear in a random corner; enter it. Note: If you log out and then you log in you will appear in Lucille's house. When you drink the Restless Sleep Potion you will appear in the part you were at. A sapling Follow the dreaming souls through another doorway. You will enter a room through a cutscene with four elemental pots and a sapling. The haunting voice will help you – the main idea is to nurse the burning sapling back into a healthy tree: # Take the Burning sapling in the centre of the room and plant it in the water pot to the southwest, then walk through the water doorway to the northeast. # Take the Dead sapling from the southwest pot and put it into the living fungi pot to the northwest, then walk through the living fungi doorway to the southwest, giving the sapling life. # Now put the Budding sapling in the ivy pot to the southeast, and walk through the ivy doorway to the west, allowing it to grow more quickly. # Finally, put the Healthy sapling into the cobweb pot to the northeast, and walk through the cobweb doorway to the east, growing a big tree with a bridge across the hole in the floor. If you step through the incorrect doorway or placed the sapling incorrectly (or both), then you will be prompted upon entry to return to the previous room to retry the step. You can also leave the room, which will reset the progress to the most correct one to try again. Enter the Dragon Now go north and enter the doorway. A cutscene will ensue where the dreaming souls fall down a chasm, and the Raptor follows. Follow them and you'll be eaten by the Queen Black Dragon. Inside, follow the chasms through several openings. Be careful not to step into the green acid since it will cause periodic damage. There are also several level 1 grotworms and flying leeches, however they are not aggressive. Eventually you will find the Siren, imprisoned in a sac and placed under the illusion that she is still on her island where singing would not lure men to their death. Go through the interactive cutscene. The dragon that ate you has apparently tricked her into singing others' souls towards her. At first she won't believe the player who said they are in the belly of a dragon, but she sings a song of awakening in an attempt to make the player see the reality - but it instead frees the souls and herself from the illusion. She offers to help you escape if you free her. However, a cutscene shows the Raptor enter, who intends to kill the Siren. Luckily, however, talking to him allows you to dissuade him from killing her by the fact that he can't escape without her aid. Now you will grab the coral crossbow on the floor and burst the cyst (no ammo is required), causing the dragon to vomit the three of you out. Remora, the Siren, will find her necklace, but will be promptly burned to death by the dragon. While the Raptor's shield protects you, you grab the necklace, and both you and the Raptor will teleport out to safety. Bursting the Sac.png|Bursting the sac Remora is contained in Being spat out.png|The Queen Black Dragon spitting you, Remora and The Raptor out Remora's death.png|Remora being killed by the Queen Black Dragon Raptor blocks dragonfire.png|The Raptor blocking the dragonfire from the Queen Black Dragon Resurfacing The Raptor will say that you should go tell Lucille about the events while he goes off to kill the dragon. He'll give you Remora's necklace, a Coral crossbow, and 50 Coral bolts before sending you off. Head southwest to Rimmington and report to Lucille. Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards * 1 quest point * * Coral crossbow * 50 Coral bolts * Remora's necklace (You can only use the teleportation spell once a day) * Reduced incoming damage when fighting the Queen Black Dragon * Additional rewards Enter the quest cave (where souls wandered, entrance in a wall south of the Rimmington mining site). Swim through the acid pool (requires ) and go through the only door to the east. In the next cave, go west, then south, then east, then north. Read the northern Ancient writings for , then swim through the acid pool (requires and will cause 50+ damage, but cannot kill you) and read the second wall for the remaining . Before reading the ancient writings, their examine text is, "This text is some kind of magic to fortify the body." Once the ancient writings have been read examine will yield the message "The writing has jumbled to become incomprehensible." Transcript Music unlocked * Wending Through the Willows * Belly of the Beast * Song from the Depths * Something is Wrong Trivia * Raptor's avatar in this quest is the same used for Jagex's account guardian. The symbols that appear early in the quest are the Dragonkin symbol, as seen near the end of While Guthix Sleeps. * After the quest, if one tells a story about this quest to Juna, your character will say "...so the souls of the sleeping were returned but Remora, the Siren, was killed during our escape." to which she replies "Well, at least her death will prevent the Queen from growing stronger stealing other people's souls." * On the door of Lucille's house, there is a red cross. This is a reference to the Black Death, when houses infected with it had a red cross painted on the door. * After swallowing the player, the Queen Black Dragon most likely fell asleep and stayed asleep until regurgitating the trio including the player, the Raptor, and Remora; while inside the dragon the "chambers" stay still and are not tossing or throwing the player about. * It might be implied that the Queen Black Dragon has several sets of stomachs, or different chambers of one stomach, since you have to go through several chambers inside the dragon to reach Remora. Category:Wikia Game Guides quests